


Booty

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Friendship, Hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Isabela comes to the Viscountess's office with a trade problem. Instead, she gets a good giggle at Rose's expense when her early morning adventures are found to be leaving their mark in an obvious way.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Kudos: 14





	Booty

After lamenting about how busy her day was going to be, Varric had more than fulfilled his promise to make sure her morning at least started wonderfully. She smiled as her pen scratched across the page, her body feeling the strains of their lovemaking, the quiet aches of time well spent. 

The door banged open. "I have need of your services, my dear. It seems my port to call is having a trade problem."

Rose extended a hand to the edge of the desk where a pot and several cups sat with nary a glance upward as she finished writing. "Coffee?"

Bela flopped down across the desk from her and taking a long sip, her smile changing to a pointed grin when Rose finally slid the paper to the side. "Songbird, whatever has happened to your ear?"

Rose flushed hand reaching up, and running across her skin. She winced a little at the tender flesh before grabbing the small mirror from her desk drawer. Red marks were giving way to purple bruises on her earlobe and down her neck she discovered with the twist of her head. "My. My. Seems the Viscount is a naughty dwarf."

Rose rolled her eyes as Isabela laughed. Her grin became impish as she leaned forward. "It's not just pirates who get the booty." 

Bran opened the door as they laughed and turned around immediately, letting it slam shut behind him. This early in the morning was too early for dealing with both the Viscountess and the Admiral.


End file.
